


memento vivere

by watch_the_demon_cat (red_glitter_reaper)



Category: Supernatural, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Human Relationships, Castiel Does Not Know How Sex Works (Supernatural), Castiel Feels (Supernatural), Castiel falls in love with a human, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel learns to love, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Crossover, F/M, Family Secrets, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, True Love, Weirdness, What Have I Done, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/watch_the_demon_cat
Summary: Imogene Winchester a hunter, chasing ghouls, Castiel falls in love with her. Their relationship will move heaven and Earth. Dean follows his sister to fight the ghouls off. Castiel can't stay away.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Imogene Winchester a hunter just like her brothers, she was two years younger than her brother Sam. Dean was fiercely protective of her. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, thin. But fierce fighting. She learned a lot from her older brother Dean. She hadn't been on a hunt in a while and was getting stir crazy in the bunker. Over time she built a strong friendship with Cass.  
She was in her room going over some researching, Cass knocked on her door. She called him in.

"What now Cass? Did you forget how to use your phone? Or need help setting up your voicemail...mail?"  
"I don't understand?"  
"Come here, what do you need."   
"I'm bored Dean and Sam are gone on a hunt."   
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
"What are you doing?"   
"Researching."   
He sat down next to her and watched her. She leaned against him.

"Why don't you go zap somewhere like Bermuda? You have super angel powers."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"To do....seriously?" She said, closing her computer. He leaned over and started to kiss her. She leaned into the kiss putting her arm around him.   
"I'm so sorry," He said embarrassed, he went to stand up, she grabbed his shirt.   
"It's okay, I kinda liked it." She smiled, "Cass it's okay to have feelings, emotions. I know you're supposed to resist urges."

He nodded and left the room, she rolled her eyes and went back to researching. She found a case with ghouls she was extremely interested in, it required a long journey. She wanted to get all the facts down before she made any rash choices. She rubbed her face, she decided to give it a rest for the night. She got up and headed to the kitchen, she always felt a bit creeped out by the bunker without her brothers around even after everything she has hunted. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she turned around and Castiel was standing there.

"What the fuck dude?!"  
"sorry I thought about what you said."  
"What I said?"  
"Just know you are safe, I will always protect you, you just pray or call and I will be there to save you. No one will ever harm you."  
"Okay...." She said confused, she took a drink of her water, "So I think I found a hunt I'm going after. I may be gone for a few months but I am really excited."  
"Really?" He said a bit hurt, "What if I come with you?"  
"Cass you know you can't leave Dean that long."   
He nodded without saying another word he was gone. She mumbled to herself and went back to her room. She flipped the tv off and started to doze off. The next morning, she was woken up by a rapid knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"   
"Castiel please open up."   
"No, if you're Castiel you can bring yourself in here." 

She felt her heart pounding, she reached towards her dresser where her gun was. There was a whoosh sound, Castiel was standing in of her. He was shaking.

"What's wrong?"  
"Can I kiss you?" He muttered out.  
"Yes," She said smiling.  
"I want to do something but I don't know....", He said looking away embarrassed.  
She thought for a second and reached out and grabbed him kissing him. She pulled him over to the bed. He trembled a bit.

"I'm nervous, is this wrong? I feel a deep connection with you. I would do anything for you."  
"Cas I think you love me."  
"I don't understand. Is this normal?"   
"Yes, it is this will be interesting it's my first time."  
She pulled his shirt off, they fumbled with each others clothes. He was shaking a bit when he started. He was overwhelmed with emotions, she put her hand on his face and kissed him. Afterward, they got dressed Castiel smiled at her. 

"Does this make you my girlfriend?" Castiel asked confused.  
"Yes? I guess?" She said.  
"I'm going to my room now." 

He left the room, she shook her head confused. She got up and got ready for the day. She sat down on the edge of her bed, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

'I know, I don't pray. I haven't prayed since my father and brothers were in the accident. But I don't know if anyone can hear this or cares enough,' She said shakily. ' I need to know if I am doing the right thing doing this hunt, am I strong enough? It almost feels like I am taking on a suicide mission but I have put this off long enough. I need to know if my friend is okay.' Castiel listened to the prayer and felt hurt. He decided to turn himself invisible and go into Imogenes room. He saw her sitting on the end of her bed crying. Her cell phone rang.  
"Hey," She said a bit shakey," I got everything set, I am just worried But I will do whatever I can to protect you. Please keep yourself safe I will be out there in the next week or two. Hey Hideyoshi....Cupcake....," She said with a chuckle.

"I'll keep myself safe, See you soon....Muffin...," He said hanging up.

She set her phone down, "Goddamnit Hideyoshi." She rubbed her face. Castiel left the room, she got up and went to the kitchen. She heard Dean and Sam moving around. Dean came into the kitchen.  
"You're back!"  
"We are, miss us?"  
"I need advice."  
"Hit me with it."   
"I found a hunt I want to go on, a friend...He needs me. But I don't know I am really worried it'll be like a suicide mission. I am scared but I need to help him."  
"What is it you're going to be hunting."   
"I'll show you." They went into her room, she pulled her computer out.   
"Are you out of your fucking mind?! Sam and I won't be able to help you with this. This is dangerous."   
"And you and Sam haven't gone in above your head?!"   
"But we are more advance than you plus there is two of us. You'll be alone."   
"I have to..." 

Sam knocked on Castiel's door, he stepped in. Castiel was sitting on his bed with the tv off.

"Cass are you okay?"  
"I don't know. I'm feeling human emotions and feel guilt and worry."  
"What's guilting you, buddy?"  
"Imogene."  
"My sister?"  
"She and I had relations and we are together now from what I gather. But I feel worried for her. I heard her prayer, I heard her on the phone. I feel like she's making a mistake."   
"You slept with my sister...First, you're an angel and she is a human....See where I am going with this? Plus she's my sister, You shouldn't worry about me, Worry about what Dean will do to you."  
"I know, but I love her Sam."   
"She's a Winchester she's a free spirit she's going to go where ever the road takes her. I'm happy for you, whatever you choose."

Dean went into the kitchen to grab a beer, Sam stepped in.

"Okay now, what's with you. I just fixed Cass."  
"Our sister is going out to kill herself."  
"Winchesters die and come back to life all the time."  
"Sam she's going against something that she's not ready for and we can't save her."   
"Well, she's an adult it's her choice. You can't protect her forever, she's not the bratty teen that would disappear for days on end doing hunts."  
"What was wrong with Cass?"  
"Uh nothing...I'm going to bed."

He left the kitchen, Dean shrugged and headed to his room. A couple of days passed. Imogene had everything set up to leave. She was ready for whatever was set for her in the future. She went into the kitchen, to grab a drink Castiel was in the kitchen.  
"Hey," She said shyly.   
"Hey, sorry I haven't talked much."  
"it's okay." She smiled, she walked over and gave him a kiss. He held her, "I'm going to miss you."   
"I'm only a prayer or call away." He gave her a kiss, she heard footsteps and shoved him away.  
"Morning!" Dean said.  
"Dean, I have to tell you something."   
"NO! you don't!" She yelled.  
"Wh-What's going on?" Dean said confused.  
"I...love your sister, we have had relations."  
She dropped her coffee mug," Good god you angels have no fucking filters."  
"You're messing with me..." 

Castiel braced, Dean just scoffed and started to walk out of the room. 

"I can't say anything to you right now because I'll say something I regret," Dean said his back still turned.

Castiel headed down to Imogenes room. She was sitting down looking at a picture of Hideyoshi and her when she was younger she was chuckled a small bit and set it down.

"Can I come in?" Castiel asked.  
"What are you a vampire now?"  
"I---I don't think so."   
"YES! Seriously do I need a freaking sarcasm sign around you."  
"THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER! WE NEED A SARCASM SIGN FOR CASTIEL!" Sam yelled as he walked by he stopped in the doorway.

"I can't fucking believe I am asking this....Let alone to my sister, you have used protection....and don't say angel blade Castiel."   
"Are you seriously giving me a sex talk? Pretty sure dad gave me the talk with banana and a hunting knife?"  
"Not you, I am asking Castiel."   
"I don't know what that is."   
"For godsakes. Castiel come to my room I am going to talk to you."

Dean watched them walk by, he went into Imogenes room. She was tossing a bag to the side.

"So you and Cass...."  
"I don't want to talk about it. I have to focus on this trip."  
"No, we have to talk about this before you leave." He looked at her dresser and picked up the picture," I remember him, you ran with him when you were a teenager. This is who you are going to save?"   
"Yes, his best friend got turned. I need to help him before he gets turned or killed. I couldn't live with myself if he got killed. I need to save him."  
"Why don't I come with for the first month just to help you get your grounding."  
"Re-Really? But you shouldn't leave Cass..."   
"I'm not the one who fucked him." Dean said, "Do you love him?"  
She sat down on the bed, "I do."  
"So awkward shit over, When do we leave?"  
"Next week. I wanted to leave today I'm not ready." 


	2. Chapter 2

After a week she said her goodbyes to Castiel. Once Dean and Imogene reached their hotel 2 rooms joined by a door. She looked around the room. She was already feeling a bit homesick. She reached for her phone to let Hideyoshi she was there. She agreed to meet up in the next couple days. She pulled her laptop out to do some research. Dean knocked on the door.   
  


“Well I am for one am hungry! Come on let’s grab some grub. May do some pool hustling for some money.”   
  


“knock yourself out. I’m just going to hang in and do some work.”

”you’re just like your brother. So boring. If you need me just give me a call. Don’t leave this room.”

He turned around to head out the door. She called out for him.   
  


“Hey thanks for coming. Means a lot seriously.”

”sure whatever.”   
  


She let out a laugh, a couple hours passed. She was getting a bit bored. She knew Dean would be gone till morning.   
  


“I pray that Castiel can hear my prayer. I’m feel down and need a friend. Amen.”   
  


She opened her eyes and looked around for him. No signs of him, she sighed. She got up to change her clothes to get ready for bed. She turned around to see Castiel.   
  


“You called?”   
  


She went over and knocked him onto the bed. He let out a laugh, and held onto to her kissing her.   
  


“I missed you.” She said.   
  


“I missed you too, your brother gave me a bizarre talk about sex and rubber things.”   
  


She let out a laugh, she straddled him. She kissed him again.   
  


“okay a few tips, instead of laying there and being really creepy. Give me your hands.”   
  


“I can spank you? Like the pizza man.”

”you spank me you won’t get anything except a smack across the face.”

”is that considered flirting.”

”oh my god shut up.” She pulled his hands up and put his hands on her breast, “move your hands.”

”I like this. I’ve never touched a woman’s breast.”

They undressed he grabbed the condom, he fiddled around with it getting frustrated. She helped him, she laid him down and got on top of him. Slowly sliding him into her.   
  


“Can I touch your breasts again?” He asked slightly panting. She nodded, riding him slowly. He started to he moved his hands down and gripped the bed, “I don’t know what’s happening.”

She bit down her lip and leaned forward and started to kiss him to calm him down, “it’s okay calm down.”   
  


“I don’t know what’s happening.” He could feel some of his powers come to the surface as a defense. He felt goosebumps come over his body and intense pleasure.   
  


“oh my god Cass you Umm,” she let out a giggle.”You had a orgasm. That’s a good thing!”

”I’m not dead?”

”No!”

Dean fumbled with his keys, and walked into the motel room he went set a couple bags down and went over to open Imogenes door.   
  


“OH MY GOD!” He yelled.

”Hi Dean.” Cass said embarrassingly.   
  


Imogene wrapped herself in a blanket. Dean turned around.   
  


“Get dressed, and oh my god I just...” 

Dean slammed the door. She looked over at Cass who had his hands on his face. They got dressed.   
  
  


“will you stay with me till I fall asleep.”

Cass nodded and gave her a kiss. Cass went over to Deans room.   
  


“Cass I don’t want to look at you right now.”

”I’m sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked over at him before he went to vanish, he stood up. The room was tense.

"Cass, before you go. I need to say I swear I will fucking stake you without a second thought if you hurt her as much as you have Sam and me. She's hunter, but you think Sam and I had fucked upbringings. No, my sister's mother was beheaded in front of her. She was raised by our uncle Bobby until she was 14. When she was 14 she started to steal cars, she went hunting. She joined up with me when she was arrested," Dean said.

"I won't I promise you." Just like that, he was gone. Dean looked around and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

The next morning Imogene got dressed, she was finally meeting up with Hideyoshi. She didn't want to see Dean, she cracked her door open and looked over to see he was still asleep. She closed the door and headed out. She got the coffee shop, she didn't know Castiel was watching her. Dean woke up and looked around, he went over to open Imogene's door.

"Oh well, guess I'll go research the bars." He mumbled. 

At the coffee shop she spotted Hideyoshi she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, thanks for coming," He said, his tone a bit off.

"I promised I would, Are you okay?" He reached out and grabbed her arm and leaned in.

"It's not safe, I'm not safe. They are watching us." He whispered.

"I don't follow," She said worried looking around.

"Come with me outside I'd feel safer talking." He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. Castiel started to feel some jealously.

"Here's the thing, since I called you things have gotten a lot worse. I'm so happy you are here Muffin." He hugged her.

"Anytime cupcake." She said, "I will call you tomorrow." 

"Hey keep your brother safe." He said.

"How did you know Dean was here." 

He put his finger to his lips and walked away, she reached the motel room. Castiel was sitting on the bed.

"I don't understand why are you flirting with him."

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting." 

"Then why the nicknames?"

"Cupcake and muffin? The story is really stupid. When were kids we would always fight that they were the same thing? I said muffin tops were better anyways. He said frosting tops were. It was stupid we were 15 and extremely drunk."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, please stop Cass. Also really creepy you stalked me."

Dean went to a bar, he sat down and looked over at a man covered with tattoos, long black hair. Dean knew it was who he was looking for.

"Hey, I'm Dean..."

"Uta," He turned and went to shake his hand. Dean jumped at his black eyes, "I'm not a demon. I swear. Haven't seen you around."

"Ah, you could say I'm new in town. Just visiting for a month or so."

"I see, don't get too comfortable."

"Have you heard about this ghoul attacks man I will tell you some crazy shit." 

"Haven't heard much. Nice meeting you, I have to leave." 

Dean got back to the motel, he saw Cass and Imogene sitting on the bed.

"Oh am I interrupting something?"

"I don't understand?" Cass said.

"You don't want to, why don't you head back so Dean and I can work." She said Cass disappeared. She looked down at her hands, Dean grabbed a beer and went to hand her one. She shook her head.

"This is worse than we thought. I think Hideyoshi is infected, he was really off and he knew you were with me." 

"Well, I met with their head leader I think. I almost stabbed him, I thought he was a demon his eyes were blacked out."

"Ya, the ghouls have kakugan. Their eyes turn black and their iris turns red and with red veins."

"Lovely...Anything else I should know?"

She went silent, her chest felt heavy. She got up and went into the bathroom. She slid down the door and started crying. Her hands shaking. Dean heard her and shook his head, he knocked on the door.

"Come on let me in."   
She got up and let him in the bathroom. He put his arm around her.

"I fucking hate this life. I am losing everyone I love and the first person I love is an angel...An angel! I don't even believe in God. How could Hideyoshi be turned so fast? I couldn't save him, he's my best friend and I couldn't save him."

"We will stop this, I promise you and Cass, maybe right now he's the best thing to happen to you."

"I don't know." Dean hugged her.

"Come on let's do some work. See how we can take these bastards down."

She was reading something, "They self heal, this Uta is also known as No face can also shapeshift. I wonder if Cass would be able to take them down. He can explode people with a snap of a finger. He can take down demons by smiting."

"No, we are not bringing Cass in this." Dean snapped.

"But if they are too strong Cass is a seraph."

"I said no, we are not putting Cass in danger."

"Whatever." She said and got up, "I'm going to do some rounds. Heading out for a couple of hours."

Dean handed her a gun with silver bullets, and the demon knife. Dean decided to head to a bar to play pool. She was walking down the street, it was a misty cool night. She felt someone grab her, she reached for her knife that got knocked out of her hand. She tried to see the person's face it was Hideyoshi. He threw her against the wall and took a full swing of a punch almost knocking her out. He grabbed at her arm breaking her wrist. He returned to punching on her, she dropped and he stomped on her. She tried to grab her gun. She let out a scream, "CASS CASS HELP I PRAY HELP ME". Hideyoshi kicked her in the ribs. She felt her ribs crack. She felt blood running down her face. Before she passed out she saw a bright light and someone lifting her. 

She came too, she was laying on the bed she let out a scream. Cass grabbed her, she looked over and saw him. She heard Dean talking. She realized she wasn't injured anymore.

"I got jumped by Hideyoshi. He was soulless, it wasn't him he....he...oh my god...I felt like I was dying. Then there was this fucking bright light. I don't know what happened. I don't know what's happening. Where am I?" She said almost shouting. Cass held onto her, he gave her a tap. She went down, Cass was holding her, he kissed the top of her head. 

"What's going on Cass what did you do."   
"I smited him, she was in danger. When I got to her, she was barely alive."  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"She is fine, but I don't know what you guys are up against I've never seen anything like this. If I didn't get there she'd be dead."  
"I'm taking these fuckers down one by one. It's war."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked over at Imogene and Castiel. He knew what he had to do, he felt horrible.

"Cass I want you to erase all the memories she has with Hideyoshi."  
"Dean I don't think that's a good idea."  
"I said do it."  
"You do realize that's going to leave a lot of gaps in her memory."  
"I didn't ask your opinion Cass."

Cass shook his head and did it. Dean grabbed his gun and left, he went to the same bar and looked around. He sat at the bar, he saw Uta again.

"Remember me?"

"Can't say that I do?"

"What did you do to Hideyoshi?"

"Scarecrow?"

"What?"

"Scarecrow....He was wounded. I don't have to tell you anymore."  
Dean noticed his monotone and unchanged expressions. It made him a bit uneasy. Uta looked down at Dean's hands and saw the gun.

"You do know that your silly mortal human weapons won't work on us."

"Silly huh?" He flicked out an angel blade.

"Listen I know you and your sister are hunters, We have done nothing wrong to be hunted. I think you are all just mindless to do anything. But I am always up for a new human to play with. I had nothing to do with the attack on your sister. Scarecrow ran with his own gang. Not mine, now run along. You bore me. Oh and just so you know." He grabbed Dean's angel blade and stabbed himself in the hand, sat it down to the side. Dean saw the wound close, "Ouch...That hurt..." Uta said not losing eye contact.

Dean was shocked, he grabbed the blade and walked away. He looked back at Uta one more time. There was something about him that nagged him.

Imogene started coming around, she looked up at Cass who was watching tv. 

"Where am I?" She said sitting up.

"Working a case with Dean."

"Why? I mean that's awesome, Dean never wanted to work with me alone before."

"I don't know," Cass said not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine Imogene." 

She shook her head confused and went into her own room. She was confused. She picked up a picture on her desk, she didn't know who the other person was in the picture. She tossed it in the bin and went into the bathroom to get ready. Dean came back into the room, he saw Cass was gone. He went into Imogenes room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What are we hunting? What are we doing here?"

"Ghouls, you just pitched the idea and I thought it sounded cool."

"Oh, okay." Her cell phone rang, she saw it was Sam. 

"Hey, you're on speaker."

"Just checking in, been doing some research to help you guys along. Did you find Hideyoshi yet?"

"Who?" Imogene asked.

"Yes, we did, we had to take him down. What do you have Sammy?" Dean said.

There was a knock at Dean's door, he looked over at Imogene. He grabbed his gun. 

"Who is it?" Dean yelled.

"Open the door."

He didn't recognize the voice. He pulled the door until the chain was taught. He saw Uta, he shook his head confused, he grabbed his demon blade, he actually felt a bit nervous. The room was tense, he heard Imogene and Sam in the background. 

"What?"

"I want to help."

"Bullshit," Dean said tensely.

"Hideyoshi was a friend of mine, I also new Imogene some in passing. If we can take down what...Can you put your weapons down Haven't I proven to you, you can't hurt me."

"Let me see your hands first."

Uta put his hands up, Dean let the chain down. He let him in, Imogene hung up the phone and came into Dean's room. She looked over at Dean surprised. 

"That's one of them why are they in your room?!?!" She yelled.

"He wants to help us."

"You taught me monsters aren't good." 

"Imogene, I was friends with Hideyoshi I want to help," Uta said concerned.

"Who?"

"Hideyoshi, your best friend."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." She said confused.

"You and Hideyoshi used to run together, you guys would get in so much trouble. It was so funny one time, you guys were getting chased by the cops because you whipped eggs at an unmarked cop car. You two came running into my shop. You hid in my cabinets. I bailed you two out a fair amount of times." 

"No? That never happened." 

"I had to call your dad...or uncle Bobby? I think it was because you actually got arrested after you and Hideyoshi got caught drunk in a graveyard."

She shrugged, " well whatever if you want to help that's cool. We will take all the help we can get."

She left the room, Uta looked at Dean. Imogene sat on the edge of the bed there was a small woosh. She looked behind her, she saw Cass.

"Hey buddy," She said with a smile.

"You okay?" He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Confused but I'm okay. I think I'm having a really off day." 

Cass nodded and reached over and took her hand. Dean sat down at the table. He didn't trust Uta, there had to be more planned. 

"If you want I can show you my true form so you have somewhat of an idea what you're going against?" 

"True form? Don't you ghouls stay just human looking with sharp teeth?"

"No, we don't, I mean I could and still smash you like a bug," Uta said shrugging.

"Cute...," He said, "So what's your motive you help us and then kill us?" Dean said taking a long drink of his beer. He set it down and flicked his bottle cap away.

"I want to help."

"You said you had a shop, what kind Ghouls r us?" 

"No, I am a mask maker."

"Mask maker?" 

"Us ghouls wear masks so people can't identify us." 

"Okay? Why don't you show me this shop?"

"Okay." Uta got up and went out the door, Dean grabbed the demon blade. 

"Imogene I'm going out, I may not come home." He said with a chuckle.

Imogene got up, and went into Dean's room to grab a beer and sat back down. She turned the tv on, Cass sat down next to her. He ran his finger over her cheek.

"You know I never really felt human emotions until I met you."

She nodded and smiled at him, he turned her head so he could kiss her. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Everything okay?" Cass asked concerned. 

"Ya fine," She mumbled.

"Stop lying." 

"Oh, that's right mister know it all. I don't want to be doing this hunt."

"Don't be rude to me," He said a bit hurt. 

"Fuck this," She grabbed her clothes and bag, "I'm done." 

Cass went out to reach for her she smacked him away. He took a step back. He wasn't going to fight her. 

"Imogene stop!" He yelled, a dresser moved and blocked the door, he stared her down.

"Damn it Cass," She said throwing her bag to the side.

"Now tell me the truth." He said with anger.

"Like I told Dean, I don't want to do this anymore or at least have a break. This case is stupid and pointless, I'm willing to help Dean but I don't understand why he dragged me along. I don't remember getting arrested? That pisses me off, all I remember from that was Dean and Sam coming to get me." 

Cass started to see that the memory-erasing has damaged important parts of her memory. The tension started to ease up, he went over and put his arms around her. He remembered something Dean taught him, to lie.

"From what I recall you were blackout drunk that's why you don't remember," Cass said, "Also this case isn't pointless Dean wouldn't drag you along for something that wasn't important."

She could tell his guard was down some, she shoved him onto the bed, he didn't know how to react. He moved and held her down, she moved her leg up to his. 

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Cass make up sex, angry sex. We just had our first fight now it's time to make up." He loosened the grip on her wrists. He leaned down to kiss her, she nipped at his lip. She was turned on already, she wanted him. She undid his belt, her hands shaking a bit. Cass moved her over onto the bed and kissed her neck, moving down. He stopped and pulled his coat and shirt off, they pulled each other's clothes off. He was ready for her, he thrusted hard and deep into her. Her back arched, she let out a moan. He kept moving fast and hard.

"Cass, Oh my god." She moaned.

"Imogene," He panted and leaned down and kissed her. A flash of lightning lit the room. She saw the shadow of his wings.

Dean followed Uta into the shop half expecting to get jumped by ghouls. He looked around nervously. Uta opened his door to the shop. Dean looked around.

"Well, this is just as creepy as I expected it to be," Dean said with a nervous laugh.


End file.
